


serpent children.

by Sprvuse



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Hurt Jughead Jones, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprvuse/pseuds/Sprvuse
Summary: Riverdale, the small town of horrors. as being a very small town everyone knew who the criminals were.such as jughead, archie and veronica. well they were known as cole, kj and camila to everyone in the town except their parents.fp jones,fred andrews and hirman lodge. their parents were top high criminals,as well as business men. they had their children start training as soon as they could walk, talk and just not be stupid.they helped their parents with the blossoms the other high top criminal family in town, also the richer. they owned the cops and basically the town.the three teens would all work together trying to see what would the blossoms do next.that was until a new mystery moved to the wicked town, and very quickly the number of three teens changed..will this new mystery, interest cole.. enemies to lovers? angst? or will they stay enemies. ??(TW)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

before,  
2nd, march 2011,

it's was 2am when she heard the gun shot and a big thump downstairs. she froze knowing her father was downstairs, also knowing he was doing business tonight. she knew about his business because it was family tradition she had started getting trained at the age of 5 now being 11 she knew a lot for an 11 year old and she could take mostly any pain put up against her. she got up quickly and got her gun out of dresser next to her bed. her room was pretty dark, she had only one light and all her walls were dark blue. 

she was wearing a black t shirt and black shorts. after getting the gun she put it between her legs and tied her hair up, then she heard whining it, sounded like her father which sent a cold shock down her spine. she stood up straight and loaded the gun, putting it to her side and walked downstairs slowly. that's when she saw her father on the floor bleeding out from his chest and a man who looked like he had a strong structure looking through her father's business papers with a gun in his hand she couldn't see anything because he was wearing all black even a mask. that was until she saw the blossoms logo on his jacket.

she looked back at her dad with tears in her eyes while most rolled down her face. she then realized what was going on she went to go help her dad fast but he shook his head, she looked at him with tears rolling down her face and then she stood up and walked over to the strong looking man from the blossoms. she kicked the gun out of his hand letting it slide right past her, she grabbed him being mad even though she still had tears hoping her eyes and punched the man so hard and fast. even only being an 11 year old small blonde girl, she could definitely throw a punch. the man grunted and looked at her but before he could hit her back she had a gun to his neck about to pull the trigger. she look at him with hell in her eyes "make sure you tell your blossom leader when he reaches hell that when he dies from a gun shot in his heart it was me you sick bastard!!" he shook his head, scared of course, as soon as she finished shouting the sentence she shot the gun at least 3 times killing the man. 

he let out a silent cry falling to the ground with blood rushing out of his body. lili, known as betty to her father was still crying she dropped the gun and turned around and ran back over to her dad, he was bleeding out and choking on his air. "p-please b-bett-ty look- af-fter your-yourself.." he choked out, she cried and cupped his cheeks "no dad please don't.." she cried out. he looked at her and proudly smiled, "pl-please, you've gotten so b-better and you just had y-your first k-kill" he looked at her proudly still stumbling over his words "n-never stop f-fighting.. an-and go to r-rive-er-dale-e.. i k-know peo-people the-ere.." he spluttered out before slowly starting to close his eyes. she shook her head still crying, her tears running down her soft, but bruised cheeks from training and she ran her head over his words.. 

"riverdale?" "..dad..?" he didn't answer. he was gone. he was dead. 

she slowly got up and looked at her dad trying to hold in her tears. she then ran upstairs after at least an hour neighbors from next door walked in and saw her dad and the man on the floor both dead on the ground with blood swarming their cold shot bodies. the neighbors walked around calling the cops after finding two guns and betty gone. all betty or lili i should say knew was that the gun she held was found and it matched her finger prints which made cops think she killed her father and the man in cold blood which she did for the man but definitely not her father. 

she was put as a missing person and a criminal in her state, ohio..

after,

riverdale, a very small town. everyone knew everyone, but this town wasn't a normal happy town. this town had horrors. lili was an orphan listening to her fathers last words she had come to riverdale but years later. she had been through the country killing most of clifford blossoms men well that's what she thought.. clifford was out to get her as well as his men thousands of them. 

lili had only been in riverdale two days and so she wouldn't be as noticeable; she dyed her hair strawberry blonde, always had it in messy french braids, she would wear short black denim shorts and a mostly see through short shirt / bra with a black leather jacket and she had black boots for shoes. she only wore these because she was known for sexualising her 'victims' telling them dirty things or straddling their lap then killing them in cold blood. she thought it as teasing them, but she really didn't care what she did to the blossoms men.

she just wanted revenge.

cole,kj and camila where all out on the streets looking for a blossom man that had answers their parents wanted.

they strolled the streets as they came to a dark alleyway, they heard voices.. they walked deeper into the alley all together like they were triplets, of course they grew up together so they did feel like that when they slowly and quietly reached near the end of the alleyway kj took out his torch and pointed it to the noises as cole and camila took out their knifes and too their shock it was a strawberry blonde girl straddling the lap of george qisk. 

the man they were looking for!, they couldn't see the girls face just the man moaning into her ear as she whispered into his, when she saw the flash light she turned to the 'teens' she looked at cole and smirked and she got up and took out a gun and shot qisk in the head twice without flinching and she smirked. 

the three looked at her confused.

she turned to them keeping the gun to her side and looked at them, "what do you guys wan-" she started to say gazing over them till she realized who they were. the serpent children! as though they weren't really children all either in their 17s or 18s. "you guys are the serpent kids?" 

she only knew because she could see the all of their tattoos. the three looked at her and looked to each other kind of confused until kj said "yeah we are why do you car-" cole cut him off "yeah we are, and you are?" she looked at all three of them and smirked "the names lili" she put her gun into the side of her very short shorts. cole slightly smirked admiring her. as for kj he looked confused as hell and then camila cut in "hold on.. lili? and you have strawberry blonde hair.. in plats.. with very..let me say very, revealing but sexy clothes.. wait your the orphan lili!!" lili looked at her unbothered "your point butter knife?" camila looked down at her knife and rolled her eyes "well lili, your the criminal our fathers wanted to see! they knew you moved here years after killing your father and a helpless man in your living room in ohio, then moving and killing a lot, i mean a lot of blossom me-" before camila could finish lili had grabbed her, punched her and pushed her against the wall of the alley, taking out a very sharp knife and putting it to camilas neck. "you know nothing and speak of my father or me killing my father ever again and i'll slit your throat!!" she yelled, slowly looking down as her trauma hit her mentally. lili looked up at her and turned her head and looked at the two boys who didn't move, she still had her knife to camilas neck.. she looked at camila wanted to kill her there but she didn't.

"i was a helpless 11 year old a tiny blonde girl with only a father! i hear a gun shot and i go down and see him and he's bleeding out and-" she broke in-front of them. "forget it, i know who you are, all of you so-" she took the knife away and put it in her pocket "take me" they all looked at her confused "you want us to kidnap you?" camila said confused. lili turned around and looked at the two boys "beats sleeping on the streets" she smirked. she walked over to cole and reached into his pocket smirking and took out a handkerchief and a bottle of chloroform from her pocket in her leather and she looked at him " make sure you catch me cole wouldn't want to have a concussion" said smiling, he gave her a dirty look. she put some of the liquid on the hanky, and put the bottle back in her pocket. putting the handkerchief to her face, mostly her nose and mouth where she could breathe it in she fell back faint.

cole caught her rolling his eyes and picked her up bridal style. kj looked at camila and cole "she wants something from us why would you hand yourself over?!" kj spluttered out. camila looked at kj, shrugged and then looked at cole 

"you know she's the most youngest and dangerous person going after the blossoms, well not as bad as us three combined" camila said smirking at lili. cole looked at the two others "can we just go show our fathers the little whore we found" cole said smirking at the two teens. camila rolled her eyes "whatever", they all walked back to the car and put lili in the back. 

cole and kj got in the front and camila got in the back with lili, she looked at her with a smile and played with the girls strawberry blonde plait's "she is very pretty though isn't she" cole and kj just nodded and started driving "welcome to the family lili" camila said with a smirk as they pulled into the driveway of their parents shared mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

after  
cole pov:

when we got to the house, camila was after playing with lilis plaits so much they were messier than before. we parked and all got out and went to the back and lifted out the still passed out lili, she smelt like cigerates, blood and some kinda rose perfume.. 

Anyway we went inside and we placed her on the ground in the ballroom, the biggest room in the house also the first room to walk into, our parents were in their offices. we called them and told them we have a suprise, then kj ran into the kitchen and got a bucket of water. 

i call his behaviour childish, but he has fred andrew wrapped around his pinky.

our fathers walked in and walked over to us and stopped a few meters away, 'is t-that..' fred tried to spit out, 'the infamous lili, the orphan, the killer of the streets?' kj asked until camila shouted out 'YUP, are you proud daddy?'. hiram just nodded while looking at her. 

then kj picked up the ice cold water and spilled it on lili which made her wake up, cough and sit up quickly she looked at kj who had the bucket in his hand smirking. 

'oh idk why your smirking you orange gorrila, ill cut your fingers of-', "okay i think thats enough" fp jones, my father said. lili shut up and looked around her observing her surrondings until she crossed her arms and looked at fred, fp and hiram with smirks 'fred andrews, fp jones and hiram lodge, how are we? you know that a 16 year old has killed more blossom men in 5 years than your 'kids' in all their life? 3v1 kinda disaponting right?' 

hiram rolled his eyes aswell as fp, while fred just stared at her. then hiram smirked "hows your fathe-" lili quickly took out her gun and pointed it at the closest person to her. camila.

'i wouldnt finsh that sentence hiram.' he just smirked 'you dont have the guts girl' then fred cut in 'hiram cut it out, lili he didnt mean it he just isnt used to backchat.' lili shot the gun without looking and missing camila by 5 cm's, camila got such a fright she fell to the floor, lili just put her gun away and smiled sweetly as fred. hiram let out a breathe well that was until camila shouted "YOU FREAK!!" 

as you can see camila is a tiny bit on the psycho side of things.

lili ignored her, 'anyway you guys have seen what i can do im wanted everywhere except here so.. you gonna let me join this orphan family of yours?,' 

all the fathers looked at eachother until lili spoke. 'alright ill be back by dawn hopefully you make up your mind by then. then fred cuts in 'and where will you be going' she looked at him like it was obvious. 

'going plant some blossom trees, smoke and sleep?¿ what do you think..?' before he could talk she was gone the room was silent until camila spoke up, 'can we keep her daddy, i like her she can dress me up like her and just everything else!,' 

like i said pshyco.. 

me and kj looked confused since lili had threatend camila twice but didnt say anything. 

hiram didnt look anywhere but the wall 'fine get a serpent jacket for tomorrow morning, she will be a andrew,' and with that he walked out with the two men following him. camila screeched in happiness and ran off to her room, while me and kj went to their rooms to sleep, 

lili pov:

and lili now lili andrews smiled as she was easdropping and looked up, 'maybe finally dad i can have a family that treated me as good as you did,' 

with that she smiled and ran off into the darkness where she would find a sewer full of rats and infections. but atleast is sheltered her from the evil world.


	3. Chapter 3

when lili awoke she slowly sat up and sighed, aswell as squinting from the suns rays shinning in her eyes, she moved last night, not being able to sleep with the thoughts on the top of her brain.

she slowly got up and climbed off the roof of the shed she found late last night. she went behind the very large bin and changed into a laced black bra, a leather jacket, blue jeaned short shorts and black combo boots to go with it all. 

she then took all her belongings and walked off down the dirty street. she then got an email on the newest phone and she checked and saw it was from fred andrews.

from: @fredandrewss43

to: @lili23

subject: hello lili, 

we are happy to have you coming today please be here ten minutes after you see this email.  
from,   
fred.

she smiled when she saw it and she started walking to the mansion that the serpent children live in, but not before whispering "wish me good luck dad.."

coles pov:

when i woke up i went and got dressed, a pair of black workout shorts; well because, i had training first. 

once dressed i went out of my room and got a water bottle and went downstairs to the training room to see kj and camila already there with our fathers 'ah cole finally joined the party' kj said trying to annoy me. 

i just rolled my eyes at the words that come out of that mouth of his and put my bottled water down and went over to the giant training mat and sat down and started warming up; 

soon our fathers were watching us fight with plastic knifes of course, but we would always laugh when we would draw blood; 

we do this everyweek so our fathers can test us. about 30 minutes later the loud doorbell rang, hiram rolled his eyes and went to get up but then fred said 'its fine hiram, ill get it; carry on kids!' and so we did as he told us while our fathers laughed when we would pull the other one to the floor espeically when cami tripped kj and 'killed him' showing a sign she won.

lili pov:

i walked up the giant driveway and went up to the giant doors and rang the bell i was there for awhile till the door opened, i saw fred andrews and he had a smile on his face 'hello lili please do come in!'.

i slowly walked in and he closed the door behind me, i turned to face and saw a mirror i looked fucked, like i just got high, drunk and fucked last night like a 22 year old college girl that can't control herself, im not sober yet. 

so i fixed my strawberry blond plaits to the best of my ability, the ones i redid this morning.

i put a smirk on my face not a sexy or cheeky smirk just a smirk then fred started walking "come on lili ill show you where everyone is;" and so i started following him, through hallways and down a staircase, then to a giant metal door; 

he opened it and all i saw were the three serpent children looking sweating talk to their fathers. fred walked infront of me and i followed behind him. then hiram took notice of me, then fp and then the three teens. i just stood there looking around; "lili" i looked at fred who had just taken me out of my thoughts 'hm?' is what i replyed back with, i saw fred going to saw something until hiram said 'freddie i chose this, i think i should say it?' fred just rolled his eyes; which of course made me smirk. then hiram cut in again "anyway lili;" i looked at him "to prove loyalty and to show your strength we must put you through a few tests."

i just shrugged 'okay?' then hiram smirked "you will fight these" he said pointing to the three sitting on the floor with smiles, then she look back at him 'alright'. 

"you will also go through a test of pain; you will be tied to a chair in a dark room and ill ask you questions any you get wrong or if you cry, you get electric shocked." i just smirked and nodded "alright." 

( athors pov )

after fighting all three which she won to all; which of course made hiram abit surprised. they had fun doing it but they all have a view bruises on them from hitting eachother too hard, 20 minutes later lili was tied up and on the verge of killing someone with the questions hiram was asking and how many times he has shocked her for no reason;

'and lili one last question' she could feel his smirk 'did you kill your father?' she tried not to scream at how angry she was, "and why do you think an 11 year old would kill her loving father already having lost her mother in a gun mob?" 

the room was silent and lili had a blindfold on which made thing worse, until she spoke "hm? are you like the others thinking i killed my father in cold blood!?" she screamed shaking the chair. 

and there was more silence until hiram went to speak but fred and fp cut in. 'alright thats enough' fred said while going over to lili and untying her while fp cleaned the blood running down her arm. 

'ok fine, here' hiram said while giving fred lilis jacket. fred helped lili stand up and put the jacket on her, which she smiled at "thank fre-" but she couldnt finish her sentance before fred cut in 'call me.. dad your a andrew now lili' and with that he gave her a happy smile which she glady returned; 

"well thanking fp and hiram", hiram nodded while fp smiled at her and with that she walked out of the room, down the hallway and up the stairs she went down earlier that day. then camila hugged "welcome to the family lili!" camila said

and for awhile in a long time, lili smiled, genuinely.


	4. Chapter 4

while lili and camila were hugging fred spoke "okay lili, we have to go on a business trip tonight but the guys will help you settle in. camila show lili her room please." the 3 three men turned around when they heard a honk meaning their car was waiting. then fp turned back facing the 4 teens "and you know the rules guys." and with that the 3 men left.

camila smiled happily, "come on then lili i'll show you your room and i'll redo your hair" lili nodded and picked up her bag, the two wrapped their arms around each other and walked down the hall to lili's room talking about lili's clothing. the two boys just looked at each other confused on how they can make up so fast but shrug their shoulders and go to the game room.

lili's pov:

"okay lili you need to change you have blood all over you and i'm guessing you only where these clothes-" camila said while pointing at my clothes "-when your out so here" 

she gave me a pair of shorts and a t-shirt in dark blue and she had her own matching set but in a velvet color. i smiled " thanks, why do you have these matching sets?" "oh i really liked these so i bought them again" she smiled, i smiled as well. 

then we did our hair she put my strawberry blonde locks into two french braids and i put hers in one french plat, we unpacked my stuff and then went down to the gaming room where the boys where. camila sat down next to kj and she pat next to her so i sat beside cole. 

they were deep into their game, trying to distract each other and laughing but also shouting when they lost a life. "ugh cole stop killing me!!" "that's the whole point of the game carrot top" cole laughed, i smirked. then kj died "ugh not fair.. ROUND 5" 

well that was before camila snatched the controller from him "nope it's me and lili's turn now, cole give lili the controller" camila said looking at cole well that was until kj blurted out "she won't know how to play she's been homeless until now."

i turned my head and looked at him " and what's supposed to mean chicken top" "well.. it's just" he struggled to say while i moved closer to him "hm? what was that?" "nevermind nevermind!" 

i smiled sweetly "that's what i thought. camila slapped the back of his head "let's just go do something else lili" camila grabbed my hand "can we com-" kj didn't get to finish his question before camila shouted from down the hall 

"NO" 

she was doing my nails and i was slowly telling her about what happened that night.. 

she was tearing up while i went on, by the end of it we were both crying while my nails were drying then all of a sudden we heard whispering 

'kj shut the hell up' 'my foot owww' 'kj shut it' 'let me abit' and then the door opened,

kj fell from leaning on the door and cole found his balance straight away. kj just smiled abit "sorry?" camila rolled her eyes. kj sat up "look lili me and cole may not be your biggest fans due to some reasons-" "and what may they be" 

i asked with a smile on my face, fake obviously "well.. you stole camila, your like strong, your kinda annoying and-" "we just don't" cole said with a serious face i just nodded and looked away to the floor 

"ELIZABETH, BETTY, BETTY" i put my head up. "are we here alone?" camila asked shaking "yes" cole said. i got up slowly and walked to the door but camila grabbed my arm "what are you doing?!" she whisper shouted. i just looked at her and looked away 

" BETTY COME OUT NOW" i slowly walked down the hall the 3 teens following me well then cole grabbed my arm and pulled me back "what are you doing they could have a gun, and who's betty?" he whispered, 

i shaked my head and saw a knife slightly showing in his pocket i took it and put it in my shirt "hey!" he whisper shouted. i just shh'd him 

"please" i whispered.

he just took a step back. i went down the hall with them at my feet and walked down the stairs 

"ah betty i found you, but you go as lili don't you.." 

i closed my eyes knowing he was behind me "cmon betty your mother and father want to see you. i slowly took the gun from my shirt still having my back to him looking at cami, kj and cole with tears in my eyes. 

"what do you want?" i managed to say "now elizabeth don't be silly you know what i want." i didn't say anything "you being a slut to get through life won't work so..."

"i want you dead. six feet under, just like your mother and father."


	5. Chapter 5

the tears coming from lili or should i say bettys eyes were black, dark wet running down her soft cheeks. they were coming so fast that her mascara, the one hardly noticeable, was mixing with her tears. "please leave me alone" she managed to whisper. "speak louder elizabeth i can't hear you" "please stop" she's stuttering now looking at the three teenagers next to her "stop being pathetic! speak up child" "leave me alone!" she shouted as loud as her voice let her. 

"now betty that's no way to talk to me" they could hear footsteps coming closer and closer.. and clos-; cole grabbed the gun off lili and shot the man right between the eyes. he was right behind them. it was like being in slow motion. they overweight man falling with blood running down him, and thump. the sound travelled through the walls of the house. lili and camila crying, kj stood shocked and cole, well cole was staring down at the corpse that had just tried to hurt his siblings a few seconds ago.

"lili who's this" silence, cole stood up straight "lili. who is this?." lili was breathing heavy, very heavy "i.. i have no idea." cole didn't take his eyes form the dead corpse "mhm. how did he know your real name and where we live" silence "lili i won't ask aga-" "he followed me from my last murder break out, alright!, i tried to seduce him to lure him in and the corpse i thought was dead obviously wasn't and it attacked me. i had to let go off him and fight the other. he.. he obviously found out what my intentions were." 

camila got up and hugged lili and started whispering stuff in her here just thing like "it's okay" "it's not your fault", trying to make her forget. kj still hasn't talked or moved. cole was looking at all of them and then he looked at the giant clock on the wall. it was almost 2am. he was lost in his thoughts until "we have to get rid of his corpse and clean up." everyone looked at kj. "if any one of our fathers find out. it's bad news."

and so that's what they all did, they put the dead corpse in a wrap of plastic and started cleaning the blood that stained most the wall and the tiled floor in the room. scrubbing and scrubbing, the squeaking of the liquid against the glass, the panting of rushing around so much. when they were doing with the blood the smell of bleach was bad. really bad. they didn't think this through and they still had to get rid of the body lying in plastic outside. 

they spilt the blood in the bathtub in the one of many guestrooms and quickly went outside to the plastic. "we can dump it in the river." camila said staring at the plastic. they all nodded and each got a side to hold. they ran and ran and ran. until finally they were there. both cole and kj picked up the body with all their might, throwing it as far as they could into the river.

"guys we should get going our fathers are going to be back soon" camila was already tightening the straps on the shoes she grabbed when they rushed out the door.

they all look at one another and ran, ran as fast as their legs could take them, the boys slightly faster, but the girls not to far behind.

the car was in the driveway. the black tinted window kind of car. they were screwed.

lili grabbed camilas hand and ran to the wall that had her window and by whispering something in her ear. lili throw something up and the two were climbing through the window.

"that's your fault" kj grumbled looking at cole. he rolled his eyes responding to the ginger. "well i'm already sweaty i'll just make it look like i went running." cole grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"are you crazy! you smell like bleach idiot!" kj slowly grabbed his shirt with two fingers and brought it to his face, not long after dropping it with a disgusted look. "it really does." cole just again, rolled his eyes at the ginger. "well we will just have to find something else kj". 

"COLE!!!!" is all they could hear being screamed. well aswell as the sound of combat boots being stomped around the house. echoing on the white walls, hitting the expensive marble flooring. they were screwed. they're fathers have found out. cole muttered a few curse words covering his face with his hands. hiram came outsidefirst, stomping, giving cole a deathstare. followed by fp and fred.

"we checked the cameras." cole looked at fred. we dumped the body in the river, after cleaning the walls and floor. seems like lili or should i say betty, brought him here without knowing." fp sighed and fred muttered something about the blossoms. "that was one of the head men from the blossoms" hiram said almost like he was mad. coles straight face slightly went into a smirk. "so i just got my big kill of the year" all of a sudden lili and camila were behind the three men. "and hows this fair?" the three men turned to the two girls "i had it under control." cole rolled his eyes. "hows that, betty" she glared at him "dont start with that, jughead. or should i say forsythe?" he just stared at her and slightly moved in his place "how do you know his name" kj called standing slightly behind cole.

"well archibald. lets just say the blossoms can be idiots when a strawberry blonde babe like me wearing revealing leather comes up to them, they cant resist." she said crossing her arms with a smirk on her face

"wha-" lili turned almost faster than a cheetah when they find their lunch. "veronica;" she turned back "the blossoms really want you guys. well not as much as me obviously" hiram rolled his eyes, fp was looking at cole and kj and fred.. well fred had a proud smile on his face. lili was going to bring them places, he knew it.

fred looked at the rest of the men and they all smiled more in an evil way but its a start. fred had an idea by the look of his face the last 5 minutes you would know. cole looked at kj and saw that he knew what was going on aswell.

"lets get to business then shall we?"


End file.
